¿Donde estás corazón?
by DMirime
Summary: Cefiro tiene una hermosa historia que contar... que, por desgracia, terminaá en tragedia para algunos.


**Donde Estas Corazón?**   
por: Darkness (darkmirimeyahoo.com.mx)

_Dónde estás corazón?__   
__ayer te busqu__   
__entre el suelo, y el cielo, mi cielo__   
__y no te encontr__   
__y puedo pensar que huyes de mi__   
__porque en mi silencio una corazonada__   
__me dice que si__   
  
___

¿**Q**uieren que les cuenta una historia? ¿Sí? Pues bien!. Hace mucho tiempo existía una princesa, muy bonita, a la que todos llamaban "Esmeralda".  Era una graciosa criatura, encantadora y recibió el mayor don al que se puede aspirar en su pequeño planeta, que es Céfiro;  se convirtió en su pilar.  Eso la hizo muy feliz! Durante mucho tiempo estudió y deseó poder ser  la persona que les brindara la estabilidad y la felicidad a todos los habitantes de su mundo, y cuando al fin lo logró se llenó de una gran alegría.

**_P_**or otra parte,  También hablaremos un hombre, era hechicero! y muy apuesto! La gente lo buscaba para pedirle un consejo... Pero este joven hombre  creía que ya no volvería amar, estaba muy triste y a veces lloraba de noche. Un mal amor le había destrozado.  Todos le pensaban contento con su puesto; ¡Había logrado convertirse en el guardaespaldas del nuevo pilar! Sin embargo aquello no le agradaba, no simpatizaba con la idea de proteger a una chiquilla malcriada... hasta que un día,  la conoció.  Y sintió perder la razón... y su corazón.

_Dónde estás corazón?__   
__ven regresa por mi__   
__que la vida se me vuelve en ocho__   
__si no estás aqu__   
__y quiero pensar__   
__que no tardarás__   
__porque en el planeta no existe__   
__más nadie a quien pueda yo amar___

**_E_**smeralda cumplía muy bien con su trabajo, les brindaba a su gente todo lo que necesitaban y ella era muy feliz! Pero nuestra princesita cometió un grave error... Se enamoró.  Eso estaba mal.  Estaba mal por que ella solamente podía dedicarse a su planeta y a nada ni a nadie más. Y eso la hacía ponerse triste. Quería saber si algún día podía ser correspondida, pero no debía olvidar sus obligaciones, por lo que se tragó aquello que sentía.

¿**_Y_** saben que es lo peor de todo? ¡Qué ella lo amaba con todo su corazón y él le correspondía!! ¡ Pero sabía ella que ese era un amor prohibido! ¡Un amor que nunca debió haberse realizado!.  Y aquella noche lo dejó todo y se entregó a él. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió amada... pero cuando despertó ya estaba sola.  Sólo a su lado, donde debería estar él, había una nota; "Espérame, regresaré".  Y ella Esperó, por que era grande lo que sentía.

**_E_**l joven sí la quería y no podía verla sufrir, por lo que buscó por el infinito alguna forma de liberarla de esa tarea tan pesaba y cruel.  Y  encontró una manera. Era arriesgado por lo llevaría acabo.  La raptó y la escondió en un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla.__

_Dónde estás corazón?__   
__ayer te busque__   
__dónde estás corazón?__   
__y no te encontr_

_dónde estás corazón?__   
__saliste de aqu__   
__ay buscando quien sabe__   
__que cosas__   
__tan lejos de mi__   
__y puedo pensar__   
__y vuelvo pensar__   
__que no tardarás__   
__porque en el planeta__   
__no existe más nadie__   
__a quien pueda yo amar_

**_E_**l tiempo pasó y nuestra amiguita no encontraba alguna solución, por lo que pensó arriesgarlo todo y mandó llamar a unas niñas de otra dimensión,  según una antigua leyenda las "Guerreras Mágicas" se encargarían de liberarla de su sufrimiento.  Pero cada noche  pensaba en él.  Lo amaba con todo su ser; y cada vez que él salía a pelear ella lo esperaba con el alma en un hilo.... y cada noche se rompía en mil pedazos y cada noche los recogía y cada noche se volvía a armar, para poder continuar a la mañana siguiente.

_te busqué   
__en al amario   
__en al abecedario   
__debajo del carro   
__en el negro en el blanco   
__en los libros de historia   
__en las revistas   
__y en la radio_

_te busqué por las calles__   
__en donde tu madre   
__en cuadros de botero   
__en mi monedero   
__en dos mil religiones   
__te busqué hasta   
__en mis canciones   
  
_

            **_P_**ero una vez él no regresó.  Y ella sufrió al buscarlo y no poder encontrarlo... Lo intentó, intentó encontrarlo, buscó en cada rincón del planeta,  en el infierno, en el cielo, ¡En todos lados! Y ni rastro de él, solamente sabía que ellas fueron las últimas personas que él vio, que combatió....  Ellas se lo quitaron... ¡Lo apartaron de su lado! ¡Deberán pagar por eso!

_Dónde estás corazón?__   
__ayer te busque__   
__dónde estás corazón?__   
__y no te encontr_

**_P_**ero descubrió que él estaba muerto. Se puso triste. Su alma se rompió en miles de pedazos, como en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez no tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para volver a amarse...  Y decidió ir a buscarlo, para volver a estar juntos.

            **_Y_** aquella noche fatal una linda princesita  murió en batalla...

            **_Y_** aquella noche fatal vieron el  cielo de rojo teñirse...

**_Y_** aquella noche fatal tres chicas perdieron su alma...

            **_Y_** aquella noche fatal un amor volvió a encontrarse...

**_FIN_**

"¿Dónde estás corazón?"

Pertenece [Copyright (c)] a Shakira.

Todos los derechos reservados 


End file.
